


Fine

by Queenie_97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on Mtmte #35, Conjunx Endura, Coping, Fear, Feelings, Flathead, Functionist Council (Transformers), Insomnia, Kinda, Late Night Sadness, Loss of Identity, M/M, Pre-War, Some Fluff, help me I'm feeling, mentions of empurata
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: La pantalla apagada de Dominus le devolvía su reflejo muerto.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Últimamente la facultad me tiene muy ocupada, así que no tuve tiempo de trabajar en otros fics nuevos. Como ya tenía este terminado y en borradores, pensé en publicarlo. Espero que les guste :)

La pantalla apagada de Dominus le devolvía su reflejo muerto. Rewind llevaba horas acostado en la cama, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la superficie, como si así pudiera sacudirse los pensamientos que lo agobiaban. No funcionaba.

Nada parecía funcionar últimamente.

Rewind quería recargarse, realmente. Más allá de sus deseos, lo necesitaba con fervor. Llevaba días sin poder descansar, días llenos de incertidumbres y miedos y pánico y llantos y furia y….

Llevaba días confundido. Y aterrorizado.

Lo que le había pasado a Dominus era sólo el comienzo, él lo sabía. Vendrían cosas peores, mucho peores. Él quería estar preparado para todo, quería ser útil y ayudar a su conjunx a superar cualquier cosa que el universo o los funcionalistas les tiraran encima. Quería hacer más que sólo recostarse y almacenar información que nadie más que Dominus vería.

Rewind quería ser más que solo su modo alterno.

Por eso, sus manos buscaban las placas de Dominus como si su vida dependiera de ello. Años de experiencia le permitieron encontrar los huecos y los espacios en donde tocar y en donde acurrucarse perfectamente, aun cuando la oscuridad le hacía imposible ver. El calor del bot más grande irradiaba como siempre lo había hecho y, si Rewind simplemente apagaba sus ópticos, podía pretender que nada había cambiado.

Salvo que todo había cambiado.

“ _Todo está bien. Publicidad motivacional emitida por el Concilio Funcionalista”._

El brillo de la pantalla encendida de Dominus lo enceguecía. Rewind deseó enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su conjunx para no tener que soportar aquella burla que yacía frente a sus ópticos. No lo hizo. En su lugar, repitió las palabras, poniendo énfasis en cada sonido, en cada sílaba.

“Todo está bien”. Sonaba extraño en su procesador vocal, casi foráneo. “Todo está bien”, repitió. Quiso reír. No sabía por qué.

Para su suerte, Dominus no había despertado. Seguía en un profundo descanso, ajeno al torbellino de pensamientos que lo invadía. Rewind ventiló una, dos, tres veces para quitarse la sensación pesada que le carcomía la chispa, pero el flujo de aire dentro de su sistema no hizo más que encresparle los circuitos. Tenía frío, mucho frío, a pesar de que la figura a su lado irradiaba un calor casi volcánico. Estaba tan frío que bien podría haber estado muerto, pensó.

Muerto. La idea no le era tan alocada cada vez que se enteraba de otra purga masiva auspiciada por el concilio. Sabía que los de su clase eran descartables, hechos para ser usados y dejados de lado. Rewind había aprendido que la realidad era horrible, escabrosa y repugnante, así como también había aprendido a combatirla. Sin embargo, había ciertas noches en las que se sentía igual de vulnerable y desesperado que como había estado antes de conocer a Dominus.

A veces, incluso se sentía más vulnerable y desesperado que antes, porque Dominus le había abierto los ojos a muchos horrores. Aunque también le había hecho vivir cosas por las cuales valía la pena tener esperanzas. Le había enseñado a cuestionar, a pensar por sí mismo y a no aceptar el status quo, por más de que fuera el _status quo_ por una razón.

Sí, pensó Rewind, mientras Dominus siguiera con vida, él no podía darse el lujo de dejar que el concilio o su propio miedo acabaran con él. No cuando todavía tenía ánimos y razones por los cuales luchar, no cuando el sueño de su conjunx vivía dentro de él. Y, mucho menos, cuando su Dominus había dejado tanto atrás por su lucha.

Toda su maldita cabeza, por ejemplo. Rewind todavía sentía como su cuerpo temblaba la noche que Dominus desapareció, todavía escuchaba sus propios gritos desgarradores cuando encontró destruido y desolado el departamento que ambos compartían; todavía recordaba como había salido a la calle y caminado por horas, buscando en vano al otro, vociferando su nombre hasta que su vocalizador colapsó por el desgaste y sólo podía emitir patéticos hipidos de dolor puro. 

En ese entonces, Rewind había estado seguro de que jamás volvería a ver a Dominus y esa realización lo asustó mil veces más que cualquier peligro que pudiera haber para un bot de su clase en los callejones nocturnos de la ciudad. Por eso, se había quedado buscando toda la noche. Hasta había preguntado en la comisaría donde, apenas mirándolo, le habían dicho que tenía que esperar veinticuatro horas antes de reportar una desaparición. A pesar de sus súplicas, nadie había querido ayudarlo. Los bots preferían girar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. 

Dominus había vuelto al departamento. Alguien lo había dejado tirado en el pasillo. Rewind tardó lo que parecían ser horas en meterlo de regreso entre las cuatro paredes que conformaban su hogar. Y, recién adentro, la sorpresa inicial dio lugar al verdadero horror, puro y espeso, que escapó de su vocalizador en forma de un grito desgarrador.

Los funcionalistas habían mutilado a su Dominus. Rewind lloró hasta que el pánico sobrecargó sus sistemas, hasta que no podía ni ver ni oír, sólo lamentar.

Extrañaba el rostro de Dominus. La oscuridad de la pantalla, interrumpida de vez en cuando por algún _pop-up,_ le parecía demasiado fría y deprimente. Ya no quedaba nada de sus rasgos suaves, de sus ópticos profundos y de su sonrisa cálida. No, no había más que letras y símbolos que nada significaban y que, al mismo tiempo, tenían que decirlo todo. 

Acurrucado en la cama, Rewind ventiló profundo. Lo que más extrañaba era poder oírlo decir "Te amo". Eran las pequeñas palabras las que más importaban, las que más deseaba recobrar.

El fantasma de algún sollozo antiguo debió haber escapado de su vocalizador, porque la pantalla de Dominus parpadeó y cobró vida. La luz azul brillaba con tanta intensidad que hasta lo cegaba. Rewind recién notó que estaba temblando como una chispa recién creada cuando Dominus se incorporó para poder tocarlo.

Las manos de Dominus pesaban toneladas sobre sus hombros.

“Rewind. ¿Ocurre algo malo?”

La pantalla se iluminó brevemente. Antes de que pudiera responder, volvió a cobrar vida con un mensaje distinto.

“ _Todo está bien. Publicidad motivacional emitida por el concilio funcionalista_ ”.

Rewind se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse. No tenía sentido alterar a Dominus, no cuando él debía estar sufriendo mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever, no cuando él era quien más había perdido. Emitió un asentimiento tembloroso con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que emanaba tranquilidad y cariño por medio de su campo electromagnético.

-Todo está bien, Dom.-dijo. Su propia voz le sonó desconocida.

Rewind se dejó ser abrazado hasta el punto de que no estaba seguro dónde terminaban sus placas y comenzaban las del otro. El toque era suave, familiar, como si nada nunca hubiera cambiado.

“Todo está bien”, volvió a susurrar, al borde de caer en una recarga profunda. Tenía esperanzas de que si repetía muchas veces una mentira, ésta terminaría convirtiéndose en realidad. Soñar no era propio de su clase, pero Rewind decidió que podía permitírselo.

Sólo si Dominus seguía a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente, creo que a nadie le importa esta pareja, pero un poco de angst entre Rewind y Dominus nunca está de más. Díganme qué piensan ;)


End file.
